


cafe sunshine

by mizuchiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baristas, But Is Your Barista Nishinoya Yuu, Cafe AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't think so!, Soft Nishinoya, hopefully no typos!, i'm a sucker for cafes, no beta because i'm dumb like that, why do I even do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuchiii/pseuds/mizuchiii
Summary: It was a damn tiring day and you visit your favorite cafe to help you feel better. The barista makes the visit ten times better than you were expecting.// a drabble where nishinoya's the new cute barista in your favorite cafe!
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	cafe sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i actually made this drabble like a year ago, but never got the chance to post it >< anyway hopefully this can put on a smile on someone who needs it! please enjoy~

It was a damn tiring day. You forgot a homework. You accidentally put on mismatched socks. The classes you took drained the hell out of you. You barely understood whatever the biology teacher was talking about. And you stayed up till 3AM just to finish the anime your friend recommended you.

_But, damn she was right. It was a good anime. You only did not run out of tears last night, but you also finished the last pack of tissues lying around in your condo._

You enter the cafe that you usually go to, and you sigh in a sense of relief. Not only the cafe smelled like coffee, but the fact that it wasn’t crowded and it was designed so comfortably made you feel at home. You smile at one of the staff, and she smiles back at you, pleased that you were back in this small shop.

You leave your things in the table you chose, and proceed to the counter. The faint jazz music you definitely learned to love from going to this cafe played, and it added a little bit of spring to your step. Unconsciously, you don’t feel as tired as before, and you were already wearing a big smile on your face as you reach the counter.

The barista was busy cleaning his counter when you call him. And, _oh_ , you realize you’ve never seen him before. You notice his hair, spiked up, with streak of yellow in the middle. He wasn’t very tall, but you could definitely tell that you were a little bit shorter than him. His eyes were slightly golden, with a mix of black. And he emits such a strong aura, no, it wasn’t unpleasant; it was more of a “ _You can lean on me_ ” aura. 

_And he was definitely cute._

He leaves his station and proceeds to take your order. His smile was so beautiful, you got distracted for a bit and he had to snap you out of your daze. You blush sheepishly, internally screaming at yourself for getting so distracted while ordering. He laughs when you say sorry, and you swear it was such a beautiful laugh, you start pinching yourself secretly to check if you were in a dream or not.

_Aw, damn. No, definitely not a dream._

You finish ordering your coffee, and you grab your wallet to pay for it. You thank the gods that he was distracted enough to not notice you stealing glances from his nameplate. 

_Nishinoya, huh?_

He grabs your attention once more, and you get your change. He tells you to patiently wait while he prepares your coffee. You thank him and go back to your spot, pulling out your laptop from your bag, setting it up to get you working on your paper. You wait for your home screen to load, and unknowingly, your eyes come back and land to the barista who was preparing your drink.

_He’s actually kind of beautiful._ You thought.

It’s weird that you were thinking about this, about a man, and someone you’ve never met before. But hey, you’re a human too, _you can think that guys are also cute, you know_. You pat yourself on the back for getting such a good spot today. From your seat, you can see how happy he is working on customer’s orders, and how he diligently works on each one. You can’t help but dream that you can be as motivated as him. 

He calls your name, and you stand up from your spot, walking towards the claiming area. He runs through your order, checking if he was able to give you everything you ordered, and you confirm. He gives you your receipt and you hold your tray, before he tells you that he’ll bring it to your table. You tell him no, but he insists, and you accept his offer, guiding him to your table. You sit down first, and he places your coffee and pastry a little bit far from your laptop. 

“So that you don’t spill anything on your laptop.” He says, before once again flashing you one of his dazzling smiles. His voice really suits him, and you can’t help but smile once more after hearing him.

“Thank you, Nishinoya.” You say, before he leaves, and you swore that his ears turn red as a tomato while he left.

You chuckle to yourself and start working on your paper.

_Seems like it wasn’t that bad of a day after all._


End file.
